Let It Go
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: GENDERBENT!ELSA CHALLENGE.—Aku adalah bunga ini. Nyaris hancur. Dan kalian badai. Menghancurkanku. Aku ingin bersama Sang Mentari. Kalian menghalangi. Aku pergi. Tak kembali. Untuk bersama Mentari. Tak akan mengemis kasihan. Dari seorang badai dan seorang topan. Aku bunga kuat. Akan kubuktikan. Bunga kuat ini akan terbang. Menuju kesempurnaan. Bersama Mentari di angkasa. CH.2 UP!
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**Let It Go**

**Fandom : ROTG x FROZEN**

**Pairing : Jack Frost x Elsen Arendelle (Elsa'****s**** genderben****t****)**

**Disclaimer : ROTG (c) DreamWorks. FROZEN (c) Disney****.**

**Warning : AU, BL, Genderben****t****!FROZEN Characters, CROSS-OVER. Don't like, don't read!**

**A/N : A FANFIC FOR GENDERBENT!ELSA CHALLENGE.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Alan!" suara anak itu begitu cetar membahana, sangat riang gembira bagai merayakan sebuah pesta. Surai platinumnya berkilau di bawah paparan matahari senja yang meringsek masuk ke peraduan. Ia berlari-lari kecil dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya yang manis dan ceria. Bibirnya merah alami, pipinya yang gembil merona dengan sedikit bintik-bintik matahari yang terbentang di wajahnya, bola mata birunya berbinar kesenangan. Sungguh ia sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat bagus.

Alan—Alan Arendelle, adik laki-laki si pemanggil—menengok ke belakang, menengok ke arah suara Kakak laki-lakinya, "Kenapa, Elsen?" tanyanya singkat sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tangannya yang kecil mungil masih memegangi sebuah robot-robotan berwarna kelabu gelap dan menggerak-gerakkannya seolah benda itu hidup.

Elsen, sang kakak dengan rambut pirang platinum, membalas dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya, "Kalau semisal aku menikah dengan Eugene? Bagus tidak? Kau mau tidak dia jadi kakakmu juga?" ia bertanya pada sang adik yang berusia lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu.

Alan terlihat berpikir sebentar. Rambut coklat _strawberry_-nya bergoyang ketika ia—sekali lagi—memiringkan kepalanya, tanda sedang berpikir. Jarinya ia ketuk-ketukkan di dagunya yang mungil. Ia terus mengetukkan jemarinya sampai binar matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Mau! Mau! Aku mau Eugene jadi kakakku juga! Nanti aku punya dua kakak super ganteng, deh!" Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu setuju. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusiasme tinggi.

Kakaknya menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya senang, terlihat puas dengan jawaban adiknya, "Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku suka Eugene! Ayo menikah!" suaranya sangat lantang. Ia duduk menindih di atas tubuh sang lawan bicara. Matanya menatap lurus pada kedua iris coklat muda yang berada di hadapannya.

Eugene membelalakkan matanya lebar, "Elsen? Kau baik-baik saja, Jagoan?" Pria berusia duapuluh enam tahun itu tercengang. Masalahnya keponakannya satu ini baru saja _melamarnya, _bukan?

"Ung! Ayo menikah! Kau akan jadi suamiku! Papa dan Mama juga pasti—"

"Woo-hoo_, easy, Tiger_. Aku ini laki-laki dan kau juga laki-laki sama sepertiku, lho. Kita tidak bisa menikah, Jagoan Cilik." Jelas Eugene. Ia mengacak-acak rambut lawan bicaranya. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu tak terlihat puas sama sekali, ia mulai menggembungkan pipinya dan mencubit pipi Eugene keras-keras dan sebelah tangannya menarik janggut pria itu, "Aw, aw, aaawww!" rintihnya kesakitan.

Iris biru es-nya sekali lagi menatap iris coklat muda Eugene garang, "Terus? Pokoknya aku maunya sama Eugene!" kerasnya. Kini ia menyilangkan kakinya sambil tetap berada di atas tubuh pria yang lebih tua enambelas tahun darinya itu.

Tubuh Elsen tiba-tiba limbung ke belakang. Eugene bangun dari posisi tidurnya di atas ranjangnya. Ia mendudukkan Elsen di atas pangkuannya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan sebelum menghela napas, "Laki-laki itu sama perempuan. Bukan sama laki-laki. Jadi kita tidak bisa menikah, Jagoan…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena laki-laki dengan laki-laki… Itu _menjijikkan_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku menjijikkan._

"Kata Eugene kau mengajaknya menikah, ya, Elsen?" Sang Ibu bertanya. Ia mengelap bibirnya yang dipoles dengan lipstik berwarna natural menggunakan serbet. Tangannya yang panjang dan lentik kemudian menaruh serbet tersebut ke atas meja bertaplak linen putih dengan vas bunga di tengah-tengahnya.

Putra pertamanya mengangguk, "Memang kenapa?" ia masih tidak puas.

_Aku menjijikkan._

"Amat sangat tidak boleh, Nak. Laki-laki _harus _dengan perempuan." Ia duduk tegak. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap yang dikepang Perancis membuatnya semakin anggun—namun penuh keangkuhan layaknya sang ratu dalam dongeng lama.

_Alasan itu aneh dan menyebalkan._

"Kenapa? Aku suka dengan Eugene. Aku juga ingin jadi 'papa dan mama' dengan Eugene—sama seperti Mama dan Papa! Eugene akan jadi 'papa' yang baik, kok! Aku yakin!" suara Elsen naik satu oktaf. Tangannya yang kecil menggebrak meja makan dan membuat Alan yang duduk di sampingnya tersedak salad kentang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Bocah itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan segera meminum air mineral yang berada di samping piringnya.

_Aku bersikeras._

Sang Ayah ikut angkat bicara. Pria paruh baya itu berdeham kencang sebelum dari bibirnya terucap , "Yakin apanya? Kamu baru sepuluh tahun dan tiba-tiba kamu sudah tahu apa arti menjadi 'papa dan mama'? Jangan meracau di tengah makan malam keluarga kita, Tuan! Pikirkan nasib kedua orangtuamu ini di kalangan yang lain kalau sampai Eugene tidak sengaja mengatakan hal ini pada kolega-kolega Papa bagaimana? Mereka akan mulai berpikir bahwa penerus Arendelle Corp. besok akan menjadi orang yang menyimpang!"

_Mereka semakin murka._

"Lagipula kamu ini aneh, Nak. Laki-laki kenapa harus suka dengan laki-laki? Laki-laki ya dengan perempuan, BUKAN dengan laki-laki. Mama akan memberikan beberapa tes untukmu soal ini besok. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga." Sang Ibu yang juga seorang psikiater merangkap sebagai seksolog ikut angkat bicara.

"Kalian bicara apa, sih?" Alan terlihat bingung. Ia tidak suka kalau orang tuanya sudah bicara tentang pekerjaan saat makan malam. Waktu untuknya akan makin sedikit dengan mereka. Lagipula pembicaraan ini terlalu absurd bagi Alan yang masih tujuh tahun.

Elsen merengut, "Tapi aku mau hanya dengan Eugene. Apa kalian tidak mengerti?"

"Yang tidak mengerti adalah kamu, Nak! Apa kau tahu seburuk apa penyimpangan yang kau lakukan ini untuk keluarga terpandang macam kita?" Sang Ayah menaikkan suaranya lagi. Rambutnya yang disisir klimis rapi mulai menjuntai turun. Kumisnya yang tipis terlihat sedikit bergetar karena deru napasnya yang kencang karena emosi.

_Aku tak mengerti satu hal__;_

_Apa aku salah?_

"Sayang, dengarkan ucapan Papamu. Suamiku, aku benar-benar akan mengetes soal ini besok. Dan segera kuluruskan. Kau tenanglah."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan pekerjaan dan ayo kita membicarakan ha-hal menyenangkan!" Alan mulai merengek—ia benar-benar sudah mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Kedua orang tuanya orang sukses. Sang Ayah adalah pendiri perusahaan terkemuka yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan. Ia mendirikan perusahaan utama dan kemudian membuat cabang-cabang hotel yang berdiri di naungan Arendelle Corporation. Sedangkan ibunya bergerak dalam bidang kedokteran, sebagai seorang seksolog dan psikiater yang sudah punya nama dan terkenal di antara kaum petinggi dan pebisnis. Dan mereka idak akan terlalu punya banyak waktu untuk anaknya dengan pekerjaan seperti itu bukan?

"Alan, diamlah," Ibunya memerintah, membuat sang bocah kecil bersedekap sebal sebelum membanting sendok dan garpunya ke atas piring berwarna biru dengan gambar rusa kutub. "Ini masalah penting menyangkut masa depan Kakakmu."

"Dan lagi-lagi semua soal Elsen. Ya, terima kasih." Balas bocah itu sarkas. Untuk anak umur tujuh tahun dengan perhatian kurang, dan Elsen selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan, cemburu itu menggerogotinya walau tak bisa ia pungkiri ia begitu menyayangi kakaknya yang satu ini.

_Semua berantakan._

"Alan, demi Tuhan, diamlah," Ibunya memijit pelipisnya.

Sang Ayah berdeham, "Pokoknya masalah ini kita tutup. Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Eugene lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Ayah akan bicara hal ini dengan Eugene. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri," katanya.

Semua hening sampai Elsen—sekali lagi—menggebrak meja sampai gelas berisi susu UHT _vanilla_ miliknya tumpah berceceran ke mana-mana. Tak pelak Alan langsung menutup telinga serta matanya rapat-rapat, "KENAPA KALIAN JAHAT? AKU SUKA EUGENE, ALAN SUKA EUGENE, EUGENE BAIK. AKU MAUNYA SAMA EUGENE!"

"KARENA ITULAH KAMU HARUS DIJAUHKAN DARINYA! LAKI-LAKI MENYUKAI LAKI-LAKI ITU MENJIJIKKAN! KAMU SEORANG PENERUS KELUARGA, DAN KALAU SAMPAI PERASAAN 'SUKA'MU PADA EUGENE BERTAMBAH KETIKA DEWASA, SAMPAI PADA SAAT KAMU DUDUK MENJADI PRESDIR, APA KAMU MAU MEMBUAT KELUARGA KITA DIPANDANG RENDAH? PAHAMILAH ITU BARU KAMU BOLEH MEMBALAS PERKATAAN PAPAMU! " sang Ayah ikut menggebrak meja tak kalah keras.

Dan hening. Meninggalkan Elsen yang tercenung dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Matanya mulai berair, begitu pula Alan yang mulai meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata.

Ia baru sepuluh tahun, namun ia menyukai Eugene. Sangat suka, dan sukanya ini ia ketahui berbeda dari 'suka' pada anggota keluarga lainnya. Rasa 'suka'nya tulus. Dan ia benar-benar ingin berdampingan dengan Eugene. Ia mungkin baru sepuluh tahun, umur saat kamu boleh memeluk siapapun dan mengatakan akan menikahi mereka kelak. Namun jika kamu ada di posisi anak pertama keluarga Arendelle yang tersohor, anak umur sepuluh tahun pun akan dididik sedemikian rupa sampai membuatmu lupa kalau kamu masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Kamu dididik layaknya sang penerus keluarga, bukan dididik layaknya anak-anak masa tumbuh kembang.

"Tutupi, jangan bicarakan ini, jangan rasakan perasaan ini, jangan biarkan terlihat oleh siapapun." Perintah mutlak.

Elsen menunduk. Matanya terlihat nanar. Semuanya remuk.

"Baik, Papa."

_Mereka tak mau mendengar._

_Hancur lebur menjadi satu kata 'musnah'._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bagai es dalam badai_

_Tenang, diam, beku, tak berarti_

_Akulah es dalam badai_

_Yang tak berarti sama sekali_

_Menurut dipermainkan angin ini_

_Aku menutup diri_

_Dari dunia Bumi_

_Tutupi_

_Aku es dalam badai_

_Tak ada yang mengerti_

_Menunggu Sang Mentari_

_Membuat es mencair_

_Entah sampai mati_

**.**

**.**

**.**

~_**Sebelas Tahun Kemudian~**_

"Lihat, lihat! Itu Elsen! Keren dan tampan! Kaya pula! Aku mau dia!" salah seorang perempuan berbisik—yang sayangnya amat sangat keras untuk ukuran 'berbisik'. Perempuan lain yang berada di sampingnya ikut mengangguk mantap dengan pipi merona.

"Elsen lewat! Ya, Tuhan, dia sangat tampan!"

"Aku harap Ayah punya hubungan yang baik dengan perusahaan milik keluarganya."

"Kenapa rambutnya terlihat begitu halus padahal dia laki-laki, sih?! Mana bibirnya merah begitu pula!"

"Aku akan minta Ayahku menunangkannya denganku!"

Dan segala celotehan lain yang keluar dari bibir-bibir manusia-manusia itu. Semuanya, murid-murid di Fakultas Ilmu Budaya, jurusan Sastra, Studi Wilayah dan Bahasa Eropa di Universitas Oslo selalu begitu tiap tahunnya, tiap semesternya, tiap minggunya, tiap harinya, tiap detiknya bila pemuda itu lewat di lorong kampus.

Semua mata terarah pada sesosok pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi ramping, beriris biru es terang, rambut pendek dengan poni panjang berwarna pirang platinum, mengenakan kacamata kotak ber-_frame_ hitam tebal yang membingkai wajahnya yang agak tirus dengan bintik matahari samar di kedua pipinya, menggunakan _sweater_ musim dingin dengan warna hitam bercorak wajik berwarna magenta dan hijau. Celananya _jeans _panjang berwarna hitam malam. Tangan kirinya mengapit dua-tiga buku yang masing-masing bertuliskan; Sastra dan Ilmu Sastra Tingkat II, Sejarah Bahasa I, dan sebuah binder dengan _cover _putih bersih berornamen kepingan salju biru.

"Oh, lihat. Tuan Muda lewat!" suara seorang laki-laki terdengar mengejek. Namun yang diejek hanya melenggang kangkung. Tak mendengar, tak peduli. Bahkan tak melirik. Membuat yang mengejek hanya melengos sebal dan kemudian berlari entah ke mana menyusul teman-temannya yang lain.

Itu Elsen Arendelle. Si mahasiswa 'sempurna'.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang namun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya—berjalan menuju lokernya yang tak pernah absen dari coret-coretan anak lain seperti; 'Anak Manja', 'Tuan Muda Brengsek' (Elsen cukup yakin bahwa yang menulis ini anak yang tempo hari memanggilnya 'Tuan Muda'), 'Orang Kaya Sialan', 'Mati kau!' bahkan kalau kau membuka lokernya, kau akan menemukan beberapa surat cinta di dalamnya. Isinya rata-rata hampir sama; mengajak pacaran. Atau malah ada yang lebih frontal dengan menulis ingin bersetubuh dengannya atau menikah dengannya atau menjajakan tubuhnya dengan harga yang cukup mudah dijangkau anak-anak kuliahan pada umumnya.

Elsen sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Jadi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi—walau raut sedih tak pelak menghilang dari paras tampannya. Toh setidaknya mereka tidak melakukan hal yang lebih buruk seperti menyeretnya ke gang tikus dan menghajarnya, 'kan? Ia menghembuskan napas panjang sembari meletakkan bukunya ke dalam dan mengambil buku lainnya. Ia menutup pintu lokernya dan kemudian menguncinya. Segera ia membalikkan badannya untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya; Ilmu Musik.

Baru beberapa langkah menjauhi lokernya, hampir saja ia menabrak seseorang, "Oh, maa—"

"Hey, apa kamu Elsen?" orang itu bertanya.

Elsen menaikkan satu alisnya, _'Bahasa Inggris… Orang Amerika?' _dan kemudian ia membalas—menggunakan bahasa Inggris pula, "Ya, aku Elsen. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot menggunakan telunjuknya, tak lupa sedikit mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

Orang itu tersenyum lebar—atau nyengir lebar, Elsen sulit membedakan karena wajah orang ini begitu tengil dan usil namun, uh, tampan—dan tangannya yang putih pucat dan panjang terulur, "Yo, Bung! Sampai sebulan ke depan, mohon bantuannya, ya!"

Pemuda berusia duapuluh satu tahun itu melongo sebelum matanya terbelalak kebingungan, "Hah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dan maka dari itu kalian jadi _partner_!" suaranya sangat merdu dan menyenangkan untuk didengar, ditambah lagi dengan senyuman super manis dan wajah cantik khas milik Dosen pengampu mata kuliah pelajaran Budaya dan Bahasa Oriental. Kedua tangannya terkatub seperti sedang berdoa.

Alis Elsen berdenyut kesal, "Saya baru saja datang dan Ibu langsung bicara seperti itu. Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti, Bu! Maksud Ibu apa?"

"Lho? Memang Tuan Frost—"

"_Pl__ease, just call me Jack, okay, Ma'am_?" Jack—Jack Frost lengkapnya—memotong. Sang Dosen mengangguk.

"Oke, oke, Jack tidak bilang padamu?"

"Saya hanya mendengar soal 'sampai sebulan ke depan, mohon bantuannya, ya!' dan tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut. Jadi saya mohon penjelasan dari Anda sebagai orang yang—saya dengar dari orang ini—menyuruhnya mendatangi saya dan meminta saya untuk apalah tujuannya." Tuntut Elsen saat itu juga.

Sang Dosen, Ibu Toothiana—oh, betapa orang tua dosen satu ini menyukai Peri Gigi—hanya menggeleng pelan, "Kau seharusnya menjelaskan padanya, Jack. Oke, dengarkan saya baik-baik," Elsen mengangguk, "kau kenal anak yang berdiri di sampingmu?"

Elsen menggeleng.

"Dia adalah murid Universitas Oslo yang paling bandel, paling sering bolos kuliah dan paling sering membuat orang-orang jatuh cinta padanya, Jack Frost." Ibu Toothiana menunjuk Jack, Jack hanya tersenyum bangga dan melambai kecil saat Elsen memandangnya dengan sinis tentunya. Elsen mahasiswa sempurna yang sangat membenci orang-orang yang bertipe seperti si Jack ini. "Dan salah satu dari mahasiswa dengan nilai terendah tahun ini." Ia menghela napas panjang dan memijit keningnya pelan.

Oh.

Elsen mengerti sekarang. Ia bisa membaca akhir dari pembicaraan ini. Sekali lagi Elsen memandang Jack dengan sinis. Yang dipandangi hanya nyengir.

"Maka dari itu, anda, Tuan Arendelle, yang bertugas untuk membawanya ke jalan yang benar dengan mengajarinya selama sebulan penuh dan supaya ia bisa mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian susulannya besok." Lanjut Dosen manis itu sambil tersenyum tak kalah manisnya. Saking manisnya, Elsen bisa merasakan gigi-giginya ngilu.

"Tapi saya paling tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan orang lain. Saya ini tidak pernah bersosialisasi deng—"

"Karena itulah anda saya _partner-_kan bersama Jack, Tuan. Anak ini hanya bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang dan jenius dalam bidang olahraga. Jadi kalian bisa saling tukar kemampuan, begitu bukan?" jawab Toothiana, "Masih butuh penjelasan atau komentar lain? Saya menampung masukan kecuali kata 'tidak bisa' terlontar dari bibir merah menggodamu, Tuan Arendelle." Elsen hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Toothiana dikenal sebagai dosen yang baik dan ramah namun tak bisa diubah pendiriannya kalau sudah menentukan sesuatu.

Pemuda dengan kacamata ber-_frame_ kotak hitam tebal itu hanya mendesah napas panjang dan mencoba untuk menahan emosinya, "…Haah… Baiklah. Tapi hanya untuk satu bulan. Tidak lebih, dan semoga bisa kurang, dan untukmu, Tuan Fro—"

"Jack."

"Tuan Jack—"

"Jack. _No 'Sir', okay_?"

"_Okay, fine. So please stop cutting my line before I finish them_." Elsen mulai sebal.

"_Okey dokey_~"

"Dan untukmu, Jack," ia menunjuk Jack (membuat Jack bingung kenapa ia ditunjuk-tunjuk melulu sedari tadi), "Tidak akan ada kata 'santai' untukmu. Satu bulan, dan kubuat kau mendapat nilai sempurna dan segeralah menjauh dariku._ Deal_?"

"Tidak bisa santai?" Jack merengut, Elsen mengangguk, "Tapi dapat nilai sempurna?" Elsen mengangguk lagi. Jack termenung sebentar sebelum akhirnya dari bibirnya terucap dua kata persetujuan, "_Okay, deal_!"

Dan mereka berjabat tangan. Sang dosen hanya tersenyum samar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack Frost.

Itu namanya.

Nama orang yang akan menjadi _partner _Elsen selama sebulan penuh.

Pemuda dengan paras tampan, alis mata tebal, rambut putih-kelabu bak salju pegunungan yang acak-acakkan, bola mata sebiru lautan, senyum usil namun memesona, dan dengan badan super tinggi—membuat Elsen yang mempunyai tinggi 178 sentimeter sangat iri dengan perbedaan tinggi sepuluh sentimeter dengan pemuda itu—serta _style_ berpakaian yang super keren; _piercing_ berbentuk kepingan salju di kuncup telinga kanan atasnya ('Seperti perempuan saja!' pikir Elsen), jaket tebal berwarna biru tua dengan _zipper zi-up silver_ dan beberapa _zipper_ mini lainnya yang tersebar di sekitar jaket itu yang menutupi _T-shirt_ berwarna _baby blue_ dengan gambar naga hitam, _earphone_ besar yang menggantung di lehernya serta kalung berbentuk tongkat mini berujung aneh membentuk huruf 'G' terkalung manis di lehernya yang jenjang. Celana _jeans _panjang hitam yang kemudian ditekuk ujung bawahnya sampai sebatas lutut—membuat celana itu tampak seperti _jeans_ ¾, kemudian kaus kaki putih yang juga ditekuk ujung atasnya dan menutupi bibir sepatu kets biru sedangnya.

Dia lebih terlihat seperti mahkluk Smurf dengan rambut putih-kelabu.

Tunggu sampai dia menyelipkan kata 'smurf' di tiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Kemudian menghancurkan hidup Elsen dengan cara menarik perhatian semua mahasiswa di Fakultas Ilmu Budaya dengan melambai dan memberi salam dan ber-_high five_ dan ber- ber- ber- lainnya.

Sungguh, demi apapun, Elsen benci–serta takut—menjadi pusat perhatian. Statusnya dengan menyandang nama keluarga tersohor saja sudah menarik perhatian, sekarang penarik perhatian pada dirinya dikali dua karena kedatangan seorang Jack Frost dalam hidupnya, dan memikirkan hal itu akan berlanjut sampai sebulan ke depan? Ia ingin segera melompat ke jurang kesendirian di mana ia tidak harus berinteraksi dengan orang banyak dan bersosialisasi dengan mereka. Ia trauma dengan 'berhubungan dengan orang lain'. Sudahlah.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu?" Elsen memulai pembicaraan. Nadanya sedikit bergetar. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan menggunakan lengannya. Ia kelelahan—lelah dengan segala perhatian tidak penting yang terarah padanya tadi ketika masih berada di dalam gedung. Dan untuk itulah ia segera menarik keluar Jack Frost menuju bangku yang berada agak jauh dari keramaian di bawah pohon ek besar di samping Gedung P.A Munch.

"Hentikan apa?" Jack—yang duduk ujung-ke-ujung dari tempat Elsen duduk bertanya. Ia mendekatkan diri sebelum Elsen berteriak 'berhenti' dan membuatnya tetap di tempatnya semula.

"Menarik perhatian. Aku benci itu. Berhenti melakukan itu dan ayo kita fokus ada cara agar bisa membuatmu lulus dengan nilai sempurna di ujianmu besok!"

"Gampang, kok." Pemuda berambut putih itu menjawab enteng—jangan lupakan cengiran khas-nya itu.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Elsen melirik sebentar, dengan antusiasme tinggi sebetulnya. Bayangkan kalau anak ini tahu bagaimana cara agar ia bisa lulus ujian tanpa Elsen perlu mengeluarkan tenaga yang lebih banyak dari seharusnya. Bukankah itu artinya ia bisa lebih cepat berpisah dengan anak ini?

"Ajari saja aku! Kau, 'kan, pintar!" ia terkekeh senang.

Elsen ingin bunuh diri.

"_Oh, God, help me_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elsen lelah. Ya, ia amat lelah sekarang. Ia hanya ingin melepas sepatunya, dan segera menjatuhkan diri di ranjang ukuran _king size_ dengan ornamen salju—betapa ia sangat dan amat sangat mencintai salju—kemudian tidur selama empatbelas jam dalam sehari.

Ya, ia akan sangat bersyukur bila dapat kesempatan tidur selama itu.

Tapi apa boleh buat, kuliah dengan jadwal padat (ia menyesali diri sendiri ketika ia sadar ia nyaris mengambil semua mata kuliah di Fakultas Ilmu Budaya) serta tes-tes aneh yang nyaris keluar tiap hari oleh para dosennya tercinta. Tidur dua jam sehari saja sudah syukur puji Tuhan.

Belum lagi masalah tambahan dengan harus menjadi _partner_ seorang Jack Frost yang aneh dan, ehem, tampan, dengan cengiran menyebalkannya. Sudahlah, Elsen malas mengingat orang yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama sebulan itu. Hari ini saja—walau tidak mengajar apapun padanya—ia sudah sangat, sangat, sangat lelah. Bayangkan saja, dia mengajaknya keliling kota. Sekali lagi, keliling kota Oslo menggunakan motor Ninja yang juga berwarna biru-putih, dan mengenalkannya pada teman-temannya (Elsen hanya ingat beberapa nama dan wajah samar-samar seperti; Bunny, Sandy, Jammie, Sophie, pamannya yang dipanggil Uncle North—ia suka dipanggil begitu, nama aslinya Nicholas, Hiccup, Merida dan ketiga adik kembarnya, Rapunzel—rambutnya benar-benar panjang!, dan bermacam-macam orang lainnya). Bersosialisasi bukan bidangnya, dan bertemu dengan orang sebanyak itu dan berkenalan dengan mereka juga bukan areanya. Dia lelah. Dan dia benar-benar heran pada Jack yang bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang sebanyak itu.

Pemuda dengan bola mata sebiru es itu menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum ia membuka pintu rumahnya yang bercat putih tulang dengan gagang berlapis kuningan.

"Aku pulang," sapanya. Sapaan yang biasa ia keluarkan bila ia sudah sampai di rumah dengan muka lusuh serta lelah—di rumah orang tuanya yang besar dan luas dan hanya dengan berisikan empat anggota keluarga; Ayah, Ibu, Elsen dan adik lelakinya, Alan, serta kepala pelayan, Weselton.

"Selamat datang, Nak." Balasan sapaan terlontar dari sebuah suara _bass_ yang pemiliknya sedang duduk di atas sofa beludru sambil membaca koran dan sesekali menyesap teh sorenya. Ya, itu Ayahnya.

"Aku pulang, Papa."

"Hm, ya. Bagaimana kuliahmu?

Pertanyaan klise.

"Biasa. Bagus—tapi melelahkan. Mengerjakan tugas, menghadiri kelas, tidak bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Oh, serta berita mengejutkan bahwa dosenku memberiku tugas untuk mengajari seorang lelaki aneh yang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah masuk kuliah."

"Lelaki?" sang Ayah menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Iya," jawab Elsen singkat. Hey, dia lelah, ingat?

Sang Ayah menyesap lagi tehnya, "Jangan terlalu dekat bergaul dengan lelaki itu. Ingat kata-kataku—"

Elsen turut membuka mulutnya, bersamaan dengan Ayahnya, "Tutupi, jangan rasakan. Jangan biarkan mereka mendekat dan jangan biarkan mereka tahu. Ya, aku ingat."

"Bagus. Camkan kata-kata Papa."

Dan kemudian pembicaraan terhenti. Elsen berjalan menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada. Meninggalkan sang Ayah yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan membaca koran yang diyakini Elsen hanya berisi soal saham-saham. Ibunya? Tidak ada di rumah karena ada konferensi para dokter yang Elsen sendiri tidak ingat apa namanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kudengar dari pembicaraanmu di bawah dengan Papa, kau dapat teman, ya, Kak?" suaranya yang tenor sangat familier di telinga Elsen. Itu suara Alan, adiknya. Kini ia sedang berbaring dengan malas sambil membaca sebuah buku novel—InkHeart judulnya, novel fantasi milik Cornelia Funk, Elsen menyukai karya-karyanya—serta sesekali mengubah posisinya.

Elsen mengernyit, "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, Alan?" suaranya terdengar sebal. Siapapun yang masuk ke kamarmu tanpa ijin itu menyebalkan, bukan? Apalagi mengacak-acak novel-novel kesukaanmu. Lihat saja beberapa buku dan novel yang terlantar di atas lantai. "Pergi! Keluar sekarang juga!"

Alan beranjak dari tidurnya dan segera menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang juga mempunya bintik matahari samar seperti Elsen, "Kau selalu menutup diri dariku! Menutup diri dari dunia! Aku hanya ingin punya pembicaraan yang menarik dengan Kakakku, apa itu sulit? Jadi cepat ceritakan tentang 'temanmu' itu dan aku akan segera keluar!"

"Lelaki aneh yang dijadikan _partner_-ku karena dia jarang masuk sekolah hingga nilainya jeblok. Sudah kujelaskan—sekarang pergi! Serius, kau harus pergi sekarang, Alan."

"Bisakah kau berhenti menutup diri dariku?! Aku hanya—aku hanya ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, Elsen, seperti dulu! Di saat di mana kita bermain berdua, tidur berdua, seperti kakak-adik lainnya!" ia membanting novel tebal bersampul warna kuning itu ke atas ranjang dengan sebal. Matanya berair. Sungguh, ia sangat rindu bisa berdua dengan kakaknya tercinta—namun apa daya Elsen sudah berubah drastis dari ia yang dulu.

Yang ceria hilang—diganti yang sedih.

Yang ramai hilang—diganti ketenangan seribu tahun.

Yang peduli hilang—diganti dengan dingin.

Yang tersenyum—diganti dengan yang sendu.

Alan benci itu. Ia ingin semua kembali seperti dulu.

"Tidak bisa! Semua ini—kita hanya tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, Adikku! Semua sudah tidak sama!" Elsen membanting tas selempangnya ke lantai _parquette_ yang dilapisi karpet biru gelap.

"Maka dari itulah kita harus bisa seperti dulu! Kumohon, Kak... Aku benar-benar rindu masa-masa itu, masa-masa sebagai saudara dekat." Wajah Alan memerah. Rambut coklat-_strawberry_ miliknya turun ketika ia menundukkan kepalanya—mencoba menguatkan dirinya dari penolakan kakaknya sendiri yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam sebelas tahun ini dilakukannya.

"Kumohon... Pergilah... Menjauhlah dariku..." pinta sang Kakak sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Alan terlihat amat sangat terpukul—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hidupnya semenjak sang Kakak sudah berubah—segera ia beranjak dari ranjang dan segera berjalan menuju pintu kamar Elsen.

"Kau harus tahu," katanya, saat melewati Elsen, "aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan; kita akan seperti dulu. Aku tidak peduli apa kata Papa tentangmu dan perasaanmu—sama seperti yang pernah ia katakan dulu—aku hanya ingin kita bersama lagi, Kak. Dan itu pasti akan terkabul. Dan akupun akan berusaha mewujudkannya."

Dan pintu ditutup, meninggalkan Elsen termenung sendiri.

Ia menutup pintu kamar berwarna _baby blue_ itu pelan. Ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki Alan yang menjauh dari kamarnya dan masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di ujung lorong lantai dua. Pemuda berkacamata itu menyandarkan punggungnya yang tegap ke pintu.

"Aku pun—" dan iapun menitikkan air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elsen merasa tidak nyaman.

Hal lain—selain bersama dengan orang lain—yang ia benci adalah ketika orang melihatnya, seakan melihat suatu barang yang dipajang di museum, "Apa?" akhirnya ia berkata. Tak lupa sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang Penatap.

Sang Penatap—Jack Frost, siapa lagi?—masih menatap Elsen dengan sepasang iris birunya yang menawan semua orang, "Matamu merah. Kau menangis?" tanyanya. Ia menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat mata Elsen yang merah di balik kacamatanya. Biru dan merah bagus—tapi tidak untuk mata Elsen. "Wajahmu pun kuyu. Kenapa?"

Elsen merasa terpojok, ia sampai menabrak lokernya dengan punggungnya dan memallingkan mukanya, "Bukan urusanmu, sekarang bisakah kita mulai sesi belajar kita?"

"Tentu saja urusanku. Tutorku sedang dalam kondisi tidak sehat dan akan mengajariku. Kalau kau pingsan bagaimana?"

"_Just let me be, then_."

Ia menghalau pergerakan Elsen dengan memagari pemuda itu menggunakan tangannya yang panjang, "_The hell—c'mon, just tell me_." Jack memaksa. Ia masih memojokkan Elsen.

Elsen mulai tidak nyaman, benar-benar tidak nyaman. Ia segera menampik tangan Jack yang menghalanginya dan segera pergi, "_Not your bussiness. We have to go_."

"_Where_?"

"Ke tempat di mana kau bisa belajar; Vigeland Park atau Taman di depan Royal Palace. Pilih salah satu." Elsen berjalan mendahului Jack.

Jack mengikutinya, "Royal Palace! Wow! Kupikir kita bakal belajar di tempat membosankan seperti Perpustakaan Kampus! Kau malah memilih taman! Ini diluar dugaanku!"

Elsen menghela napas, "Melihat dari kelakuanmu yang suka bikin onar dan berisik, perpustakaan _bukanlah _tempatmu."

Pemuda dengan _hoodey_ biru itu tersenyum, "Kau mengenalku dengan baik."

Mereka melenggang di koridor, sekali lagi menarik perhatian orang-orang. Dua orang ini adalah diva wajah tampan di Universitas Oslo, apa boleh buat, 'kan?

"Dengan motormu—dan jangan ngebut atau aku akan lompat." Ancam Elsen. Jack hanya terkekeh ringan. Namun apa kau tahu bahwa dibalik kejenakaannya, mata Jack masih terpaku pada mata merah Elsen?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu bagai badai.

Cepat sekali.

Dan kadar kelelahan Elsen juga meningkat.

Pasalnya, orang bernama Jack Frost ini... _nyaris mengenal semua orang yang mereka temui di tempat mereka belajar._

Yah, bukannya tidak terpikirkan. Hanya saja, Elsen benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa orang sebanyak ini mengenal Jack Frost. Ini seperti kali pertama mereka berdua keliling Oslo dan Jack dengan seenaknya mengenalkannya pada semua temannya.

Serta merta Elsen makin mengenali sosok seorang Jack Frost—begitu pula sebaliknya, Jack Frost mengenal Elsen Arendelle.

Mereka bagai es.

Dua es yang berbeda.

Jack pribadi yang berisik namun supel dan dicintai. Seakan tak ada cela dalam bongkahan es kuat sempurna luar dalam yang akan dipahat menjadi patung es terindah.

Elsen pribadi yang tenang namun tenggelam dalam ketakutan dan kesendirian, menolak semua tangan yang ingin menariknya, es yang dingin, beku, kaku di luar, hancur dan lemah di dalam.

Jack selalu melihatnya—melihat Elsen yang tak pernah tersenyum. Selalu bersedih. Selalu sendiri. Selalu hancur—entah karena apa. Jack ingin menolong, pemuda itu menolak. Ia menutup diri dengan segala es tajam terbuat dari kata 'biarkan aku sendiri' dan tembok es kokoh terbuat dari rapalan, 'ini masalahku dan bukan masalahmu' serta sekawanan tentara es berbisikkan 'aku tidak butuh bantuan orang lain'.

Tak apa.

Tak akan ia menyerah begitu saja.

Elsen Arendelle menarik perhatiannya dari dulu.

Dan ia akan terus menarik perhatian Elsen Arendelle dengan berbagai cara; agar ia mau berpaling padanya—meminta bantuannya, karena ia akan menolongnya saat itu juga.

Jack Frost selalu sadar bahwa hatinya meleleh bila berada di dekat seorang Elsen Arendelle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga minggu berlalu terlalu cepat dan melelahkan bagi seorang Elsen.

Ya, pemuda berkacamata dan berambut pirang platinum itu kelelahan setengah mati.

Jack Frost benar-benar... _merusak kedamaiannya._

Dan karena itulah ia jadi mengetahui bagaimana seorang Jack Frost.

Ia tampan—sudah jelas. Dia mudah bergaul. Semua orang mencintainya. Supel, gaul, _up to date_, cukup berada—walau ia kadang suka berlagak seperti anak biasa, Elsen sebal karena itu. Omongannya tidak pernah menyakiti, namun membuat semua orang merapat padanya. Hatinya luas bak langit biru (Elsen selalu merasa ia melebih-lebihkan soal yang satu ini; maksudnya Elsen terlalu sering melihat Jack dalam balutan baju biru dan mungkin itu mempengaruhi pengelihatannya soal langit dan—sudahlah!). ia pintar—walau Elsen mati-matian tidak mau mengakui ini. Pasalnya dia bukan seorang jenius, dia hanya belajar dan menjadikannya pintar—tidak seperti Jack yang, uh, memang jenius dari sananya.

Dia bagai Sang Matahari yang selalu dibutuhkan tiap umat manusia. Ia sempurna layaknya Apollo.

Dan ia selalu menyempatkan diri memperhatikan Elsen.

'_Sudah makan? Sudah mandi? Sudah bersosialisasi dengan manusia? Kau terlalu sering bercinta dengan buku! Apakah aku lebih tampan darimu—tentu saja, 'kan? Matamu merah lagi, kenapa? Kau selalu sepucat ini atau apa, sih? Ayolah, kalau punya masalah, ceritakan padaku! Aku akan membantumu! Aku ini jago membuat orang tertawa, lho!'_

Dan sebagainya.

Perhatian kecil yang tak pernah ia dapat di rumah. Alan perhatian, namun Elsen takut.

Elsen tidak takut pada Jack. Anak berambut putih salju itu memberinya rasa nyaman. Hatinya selalu berdesir tiap kali pemuda itu menanyakan hal-hal itu. Sebentuk perhatian kecil yang amat sangat berarti bagi Elsen—dan ia senang.

Ia benar-benar bagai Sang Matahari. Elsen membutuhkannya. Dan es dalam dirinya mulai perlahan mencair.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku bagai es dalam badai_

_Menunggu sang Mentari_

_Tuhan menjawab_

_Sang Mentari datang_

_Es dalam badai itu aku_

_Tapi benih di dalam es adalah hatiku_

_Es mulai mencair_

_Tergeraklah sang benih_

_Ia mulai tumbuh_

_Menunggu_

_Untuk mekar_

_Dan untuk bahagia dengan Sang Mentari_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack itu ternyata...

"CERDAS!"

Jack nyengir, "Baru tahu?"

Alis Elsen berkedut, "Tentu saja _tidak_! Aku mengecek semua nilaimu—kudapat dari Bu Toothiana _by the way_—dan nilaimu bahkan tidak pernah lebih dari C-! Dan ini—Aarrgghh! Bahkan selama tiga setengah minggu ini, kuajari kau, dan kuberi pertanyaan, serta mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari buku, kau menjawabnya dengan cepat dan tepat! Kalau kau secerdas ini, belajarlah sendiri, Jack." Ia membelakakkan matanya dengan melihat hasil tulisan tangan Jack; hipotesis awal terbentuknya bahasa di suatu negara. Mereka sedang berada di taman depan Royal Palace sambil meminum coklat panas dan teh beraroma _mint _di sebuah bangku dan kursi batu di dekat sana.

"Hm... _no way_." Jack merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, ngulet dan kemudian menguap lebar, "Aku benci belajar. Lagipula aku ingin diajari olehmu." Ia nyengir lagi, tak lupa melirik ke arah Elsen yang memasang muka _'what the fuck'_ stadium empat.

Elsen memandang Jack sebentar dengan tatapan was-was, tangannya mengetuk-etukkan pulpen yang ia gunakan untuk mengajarkan pelajaran Sejarah Bahasa dan tangan satunya membetulkan letak kacamata ber-_frame_ kotak tebal yang melorot itu, "Kenapa pula harus denganku? Bukannya kau punya banyak teman yang bisa kau mintai tolong untuk mengajarimu?" tanyanya.

"_Well, I just wanna be with you. Is that weird_?"

"_Definitely. I mean, you're a proper genius, you don't need me to teach you anything_."

Pemuda berambut seputih salju pegunungan itu tersenyum, membuatnya tambah terlihat tampan di mata Elsen, "Sebenarnya memang tidak perlu. Aku memang, _hanya_ ingin berada di dekatmu karena kupikir kau orang yang sangat menarik."

"Apa maksudmu? Memang aku ini bahan lelucon? Aku tidak bisa mendefinisikan kata 'menarik' kalau aku bersama denganmu." Elsen melengos. Tapi entah mengapa pipinya sedikit memerah.

Sekali lagi, Jack nyengir, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih tanpa noda dan cela (Elsen selalu ingin bertanya pasta gigi apa yang ia pakai dan makanan apa saja yang ia lahap karena giginya benar-benar putih bersih seakan tak pernah ada satupun makanan yang berhasil mengotorinya), "Dari pertama aku melihatmu di kampus, aku selalu mengawasimu. Kau tak pernah tersenyum. Tak pernah dekat dengan orang lain. Tak pernah bersosialisasi dan bicara seperlunya. Kau bagai es—yang kuat namun rapuh. Aku jadi... tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian."

Elsen mengerutkan alisnya, "Dan karena itu kau _dengan sengaja _menjatuhkan nilaimu demi bisa menjadi partner-ku? Apa kau mempermainkanku?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, "Seperti kataku; aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Hanya itu. Lagipula aku _tidak dengan sengaja _menjatuhkan nilaku seperti katamu, aku hanya benar-benar malas kuliah."

"Oke, ini tidak lucu lagi, Jack Frost."

"Dan aku pun tidak tertawa kalau ini lelucon, bukan?" Jack mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh jemari Elsen, "Aku tertarik padamu dan ingin berada bersaamu. Apa itu lucu untukmu?"

Poni Elsen turun saat ia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya tertutupi dengan sempurna. "Aku pergi." Ia menarik tangannya menjauh, berdiri dan mengepak semua buku-buku dan alat tulisnya dari atas meja, memasukkannya secara asal-asalan ke dalam tas hitam kecilnya, dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

Jack ikut berdiri, "Aku akan mengantarmu." Katanya sambil mengambil kunci motor dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk kepingan salju pentagon dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku akan meminta supirku untuk menjemputku di sini. Kau pulang saja." dan ia pun berjalan dengan cepat, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan terburu-buru seperti sedang dikejar setan.

Jack masih mengekori dirinya, "_Hey, wait up_!" tapi Elsen tak menggubris. Ia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya—dan kemudian bertambah cepat, dan semakin cepat dan—, "KENAPA LARI WOI?!" dan aksi kejar-kejaran ala Bollywood terjadi.

"JANGAN MENGEJARKU!"

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN LARI!"

Elsen melirik, melihat Jack berlari dengan kecepatan bak seekor singa, ia ketakukan setengah mati, "AAAARGH! MENJAUH DARIKU! BERHENTILAH MENGEJARKU!"

"AKU AKAN BERHENTI MENGEJAR BILA KAU BERHENTI BERLARI, ELSEN BODOH!"

"SIAPA PULA YANG KAU BILANG 'BODOH', TUAN NILAI C-?!"

"AKU INI JENIUS, TUAN PENYENDIRI!"

Serius, saat itu juga bila ada tentara dari Royal Palace melihat mereka, mereka akan langsung diseret ke ruang sidang di dalam bangunan istana megah dengan empat pilar utama di depannya itu. Untung tidak ada, yang ada hanya beberapa pasangan yang sedang bermesraan dan menikmati harinya sambil berbaring di rumput dan makan siang—yang aneh sekali padahal ini sudah hampir gelap, kaki matahari baru saja memasuki horison, membuat warna jingga menghiasi langit.

Butuh waktu sekitar limabelas menit bagi Jack untuk bisa menggaet tas hitam Elsen—dan demi apapun ia bisa dengan mudah melarikan diri—jadilah Jack mengejarnya lagi dan benar-benar bisa menggaet tangannya, "Ter—hah, hah—tang—uhuk—kap! Hah!"

Elsen juga ngos-ngosan. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah mendapat nilai bagus dalam pelajaran olahraga. Lari estafet saja dia jatuh pingsan karena tidak kuat. Namun ini urusan hidup-matinya, jadi ia tidak peduli kalau ia ngos-ngosan dan berkeringat hebat seperti sekarang.

"Kau itu—apa-apaan, sih?! Kenapa lari begitu?!" Jack sebal bukan kepalang, "_Hey, look at me_!"

Sekali lagi, pemuda berusia duapuluh satu tahun itu tidak menggubris. Ia membelakangi Jack sambil terus ngos-ngosan. Jack benar-benar sebal, dengan segera ia memutar badan Elsen dan berniat memarahinya, "_I said, look at ME_—Ah..."

Wajah Elsen.

Memerah.

Bukan.

Itu benar-benar merah. Semerah kulit apel.

"..._Don't look at me_." Ia menunduk.

Jack terdiam sebentar—menatap Elsen yang masih sibuk menundukkan kepalanya dan meronta melepaskan tangannya—dalam wajahnya yang semerah cangkang kepiting, "_Hey, do you like me_?" kini Jack yang berbicara.

Elsen tersentak dan mengangkat wajah merahnya. Matanya terbelalak, begitu juga bibirnya yang bergetar seperti halnya tubuhnya. Ia panik.

Jack melongo, "_Hey, Elsen… Answer me; do you like me_?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Semakin merahlah wajah Elsen. Bulir keringat makin tampak di pelipisnya, "A-Ak-Aku… Aku—"

"_You do like me_."

Elsen tercengang, sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan takut-takut dan berakhir matanya menatap iris Jack—iris yang menatap lurus pada matanya. Poninya sekarang basah kuyup. Ia menunduk lagi sebelum mengangguk lemah.

"_Can I kiss you, then_?"

Dan tanpa persetujuan, Jack menaruh tangannya di dagu Elsen, mengangkatnya—membuat wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah Elsen yang merah padam, mata mereka bertemu, sampai Jack perlahan menurup matanya.

Kedua bibir itu mendekat.

Kini menempel.

Mereka berciuman.

Dan...

'_KLIK!'_

Suara aneh dari jauh yang tidak mereka dengar.

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **_So, this is chapter 1_. **Mohon maaf bila plotnya kecepeten. **Iya, gue sadar diri kok. **LOL** abis kalo kaga gue ubah macem", ini satu _chapter_ bisa lebih dari 6K _words_ dan asdgjkl sapa juga yang mau baca sebanyak itu? Ada yang baca _oneshoot_ gue aja yang 1K lebih dikit gue udah puji syukur. **#ngesot**

btw itu gue pake Eugene dari Rapunzel wal walo kaga gue sebutin marganya yang susah itu. **:v #dor** berhubung cuma muncul satu scene dan dia juga dari Disney, jadi ya... gitu deh. **:V **dan bahasa inggris plz. kenapa gue masukin? soalnya ceritanya si Jack itu bule dari amrik sekolah di Universitas Oslo, dan mereka punya sesi pelajaran bahasa inggris dengan mahasiswa luar negeri laen.** .w.**

**TAPI**! Gue **seneng banget** ngetik ini. I mean, tantangan baru gitu... gue doyan **straight! Jack x Elsa** soalnya...** LOL** tetiba bikin **Jack x Male!Elsa** pertamanya juga kagok. **ROFL** Makasih banget buat **Silan Haye** yang udah ngadain ini _challenge_~ **XD** dan makasih banget buat orang" yang udah mau menyempatkan diri buat baca _fanfic_ gue yang naujub gile panjang amit" padahal gue doyan nulis FF di bawah 3k _words_ doang.** LOL** **#heh**

**Mind to review my 1st chapter for this 2shoot fanfic, guys? :) :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Finally

**Chapter 2 : Finally**

**Fandom : ROTG x FROZEN**

**Pairing : Jack Frost x Elsen Arendelle (Elsa'****s**** genderben****t****)**

**Disclaimer : ROTG (c) DreamWorks. FROZEN (c) Disney****.**

**Warning : AU, BL, Genderben****t****!FROZEN Characters, CROSS-OVER. Don't like, don't read!**

**A/N : A FANFIC FOR GENDERBENT!ELSA CHALLENGE.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elsen suka sekali membaca—seperti dia bisa menikah dengan semua novel dan literatur koleksinya di kamar warna biru-putihnya.

Ia dulu ingin sekali bisa pergi ke manapun dengan membawa serta satu rak penuh novel dan cerita anak kala ia masih berumur tujuh tahun untuk pergi ke DisneyLand Paris dan kemudian menjadikan buku cerita anak favoritnya—Peter Pan—sebagai senjata melawan Kapten Hook. Hanya saja itu akan sangat merepotkan, jadi sang Ibu tidak membolehkannya, membuatnya sepanjang perjalanan dari Oslo sampai Paris menggunakan pesawat cemberut sampai-sampai Alan menyebutnya 'Tuan Cemberut'.

Elsen selalu mencintai membaca melebihi apapun.

Pemuda itupun mencintai musim dingin dan salju. Selalu ia berangan-angan ingin terus meliputi dunia dengan musim dingin. Salju-salju berguguran dalam berbagai bentuk yang indah. Angin dingin yang membuatmu ingin selalu berada dalam balutan jaket hangat dan terus bermain di luar. Salju menumpuk dibuat berbagai macam bentuk lucu. Selalu ada coklat hangat, susu putih hangat dan camilan kue kering yang selalu keluar dari oven.

Elsen mencintai salju dan musim dingin melebihi apapun.

Namun 'apapun' akan ia gantikan dengan 'segalanya' bila ia bisa mendapat satu hal yang menjadi impiannya sejak dulu; _kebebasan._

Pemuda berusia duapuluh satu tahun itu suka bebas. Tidak terikat, tidak terkekang. Tidak terkurung.

Tak terikat oleh segala peraturan menyebalkan sebagai seorang penerus keluarga (tidak boleh bicara saat makan. Tidak boleh berisik saat makan. Tidak boleh menyela ketika orang dewasa berbicara. Tidak boleh mendapat nilai di bawah 100 dalam setiap mata pelajaran. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari keluarga Arendelle?).

Tak terkekang oleh orang-orang yang menghalangi impianmu—menghamburkan kerja kerasmu untuk mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan. Elsen selalu ingin jadi pemain _ice-skating_, Ayahnya ingin ia menjadi penerus perusahaan. Bisa apa Elsen? Menentang Sang Ayah dan Sang Ibu? Kau gila?

Tak terkurung dalam bangunan penjara berkedok rumah. Elsen dilarang keluar kemanapun sendirian kecuali amat sangat penting atau urusan sekolah (dan Ayahnya akan menelepon gurunya untuk tahu apa saja kegiatannya)—dan itu pun harus mengajak si Kepala Pelayan, Weselton kalau tidak amat sangat terpaksa—supaya, yah, _kau tahu, lah. _Ayah dan Ibunya benar-benar khawatir tentang kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu. Apa boleh buat.

Elsen mencintai kebebasan, amat sangat cinta.

Dan pemandangan di depannya membuatnya bebas—sebebas terbang ke angkasa. Bedanya kalau kau terbang di angkasa, kau hanya bisa menemukan warna biru dan putih serta beberapa burung terbang dan pesawat—dan berdoa supaya kau tidak menabraknya. Kalau dari sini, di sebuah sudut bukit yang letaknya tepat menghadap ke sebuah panorama indah—Aker Brygge dan panorama kota Vika secara berdampingan; memperlihatkan langit didominasi warna hitam dan biru pekat, disertai bintik-bintik bercahaya membentuk berbagai macam rasi bintang, lampu warna-warni yang gemerlapan berasal dari bangunan-bangunan dan rumah-rumah penduduk memancar di permukaan air laut di pelabuhan, kapal kecil dan beberapa feri yang lalu lalang, dan Oslo City Hall yang berdiri kokoh dengan bata merah dan kedua menara kembarnya.

Sudah pukul delapan malam, dan Elsen masih berada di situ, di samping seorang Jack Frost yang juga memandangi pemandangan di depannya dengan senyum tenang di wajahnya yang tampan. Motor Ninja Jack diparkirkan tiga meter dari tempat mereka duduk. Mereka duduk berdampingan, dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Wajah Elsen selalu memerah bila ia melihat tangan mereka yang bertaut menjadi satu.

"Seperti dirimu," Jack membuka suara, memecah keheningan, "ini seperti dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tenang, dingin, gelap, namun _indah._" Jack menengok dan menatap Elsen yang kembali memerah dengan wajah kikuk.

"Dan kupikir kau tidak akan menggoda lelaki, huh? _Are you gay_?"

"_Same question for you; are you gay_?"

"Hm… _maybe_?" Elsen terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"_The hell_?" Jack terkekeh. "_Wait, really_?"

"_Well,_ cinta pertamaku lelaki, dan aku agak takut dengan perempuan sejak dulu—dan aku lumayan suka melihat pria dengan kemeja berlengan panjang dan terkesan keren. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"_So gay_."

"_Shut up. And you_?"

"Aku suka bergaul dengan siapa saja dan di mana saja. Aku suka wanita—dan kau sukses menjadikanku gay. Bagaiamana menurutmu?"

"Bi."

"_C'mon, Dude_~ Ah, tapi bisa juga, sih." Jack menggaruk dagunya, "Orangtuamu tahu kalau kau gay?"

Elsen mengangguk, "Pertama—setelah adikku dan cinta pertamaku, mungkin? Mereka marah habis-habisan dan menyuruhku untuk tidak pernah mengungkit hal ini dan tidak terlalu bersosialisasi dan melarangku bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku." Jelasnya dengan menatap nanar pada langit malam. Walau nanar, sudut bibirnya terangkat—menunjukkan senyum sedih.

"Pantas kau jadi seperti _ini_." Tangan Jack menyentuh pipi Else pelan.

Elsen ingin menangis jadinya. Ia tak pernah mendapat sentuhan selembut ini—dari Ibunya sendiripun jarang, dan pemuda yang baru ia kenal ini, Jack Frost, memberinya sentuhan hangat. Amat sangat hangat, yang mampu membuat semua es dalam dirinya mencair dan mengalir ke laut. Ia menutup matanya.

"Ayo pulang. Akan kuantar ke rumahmu."

Dan Elsen mengangguk. Mereka beranjak dari posisi duduk mereka dan kemudian segera naik ke atas sepeda motor Jack. Pemuda berambut putih salju itu kemudian menyalakan dan melajukan motornya—secara perlahan.

Elsen yang berada di belakang memeluk pinggang Jack. Merasakan hangat punggung anak itu. Ia kembali menutup matanya.

Rasanya nyaman.

"Terima kasih, Jack."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elsen tersenyum. Kepalanya dielus dan diberi sebuah kecupan singkat di dahinya oleh Jack. Ia merasa seperti perempuan—tapi peduli setan. Ia senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Jack, kok.

Langkahnya ia bawa menuju pintu rumahnya yang besar dan putih, membukanya dan suara yang tak asing terdengar, "Tumben pulang malam?"

Itu Sang Ayah.

Senyuman sang Pria Tampan hilang, digantikan ekspresi datar bagai triplek.

"Aku pulang, dan maaf. Banyak yang terjadi. Dan aku sudah meminta maaf pada Pak Weselton kalau Papa mau tahu."

"Hm…" jawaban singkat—seperti biasa. Ia kembali membaca laporan sahamnya di ruang tengah sambil menyesap teh malam buatan Weselton.

Elsen beranjak, "Kalau begitu aku permisi. Selamat malam, Papa."

Tak ada jawaban. Ia melangkah lebar-lebar menaiki anak tangga yang kemudian menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, dia pacarmu?" suara lain yang sangat familier—milik Alan, adiknya yang tampan dan manis dengan rambut coklat _strawberry_-nya yang berantakan karena terlalu lama berguling di kasur empuk dan besar milik Elsen. Elsen tersenyum.

"Mungkin? Ah, tapi—mungkin iya." Jawabnya santai sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Alan kembali bergelung dalam selimut biru Elsen, membuatnya seperti seekor kucing yang mencari kehangatan di kamar majikannya.

Alan nyengir, "_Long last_, deh~ Kutunggu makan-makannya, Kak~ Dan, oh, aku belum kau kenalkan dengannya, 'kan? Dia ganteng juga," komentarnya usil.

Elsen hanya biss balas nyengir, "Ganteng, _playboy_, usilnya setengah mati. Tapi setidaknya ia menerimaku, sih."

"Orientasi seksualnya?"

"_Straight_ ke Bi."

"Wow, kau merubah anak orang menjadi homo dalam waktu sebulan. Apa kau Dewa Gay?" canda Alan.

"_Well_, dia bilang dia menyukaiku dari dulu, sih—jadi kemungkinan—ah, ini namanya merubahnya menjadi gay dari awal, dong? Oh, aku benar-benar Dewa Gay, ahahaha!" Elsen tertawa lebar. Ia membanting tubuhnya di kasur, berdampingan dengan sang Adik.

Alan berguling dan sekarang menindih Elsen, "Berat, woi!"

"Biarin! Ahahaha!"

Dan Alan menggelitiki Kakaknya sampai ia menangis meminta ampun. Elsen paling lemah kalau digelitiki!

"Kalau kau senang, aku pun senang. Selamat datang, Kak!" kata Alan setelah ia menghentikan serangannya pada Elsen. Elsen terdiam sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku pulang, Dik," dan ia mengacak rambut adiknya.

Alan berbisik pelan, "Tuhan menjawab doaku, 'kan? Aku akan berterima kasih pada pacarmu karena sudah membawamu kembali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walau sudah berkenalan dengan beberapa orang, tetap saja Elsen paling benci dan takut dengan tatapan orang. Kalau biasanya tatapan cinta para gadis menyertainya, kini tatapan benci padanya semakin intens.

"Hey, lihat. Itu Elsen." Suara seorang gadis.

Gadis lain ikut menimpali, "Ganteng-ganteng tapi homo. Ternyata survey itu benar; pria ganteng lebih tertarik pada pria ganteng lainnya daripada wanita cantik."

"Hih, jadi karena itu dia mendekati Jack kita."

"Dasar homo menjijikkan."

"Semoga Ayah tidak menjalankan bisnis dengan keluarganya. Kalau sampai iya, aku khawatir adik laki-lakiku akan tertular jadi homo! Hiiy!"

"Ahaha! Ujung-ujungnya homo! Jangan-jangan di antara kalian para lelaki pernah diincar oleh si Tuan Muda itu lagi!" ucapan anak itu sangat kencang sampai-sampai satu koridor bisa mendengar dan memberi respon berupa suara orang yang jijik akan sesuatu.

Elsen merasa amat sangat tidak nyaman. Ia percepat langkahnya sampai-sampai ia menabrak Ibu Toothiana, "Ah, maaf, saya—"

"Tuan Arendelle, anda dipanggil ke ruang Rektor. Jack juga sudah ada di sana—dengan Pamannya dan… _orangtuamu_."

Dan Elsen hanya bisa merasa tubuhnya lebih dingin dari segala es yang pernah ada di Bumi. Pandangannya lebih kosong daripada langit malam. Pikirannya disedot oleh Lubang Hitam.

_Hancur sudah…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi, P—"

'_PLAK!'_

Sebuah tamparan dihadiahi persis di pipi putihnya. Itu Ibunya.

"ANAK TAK TAHU DIRI! TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!" teriaknya histeris. Matanya dipenuhi keberangan luar biasa.

Sang Ayah ikut campur tangan. Ia menarik tangan anaknya dan menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan keras bagai dihajar oleh preman-preman dari gang-gang tikus.

'_DUAGH!'_

Elsen pun kembali tersungkur di lantai, "SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN ANAK ITU! LELAKI PULA! ANAK MENJIJIKKAN TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

"ELSEN!" Jack segera menghampiri tubuh Elsen dan bibir Elsen berdarah dan pipinya merah. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Keringat dingin bercucuran, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"U-uh," jawabnya singkat sambil menghapus darah itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Paman Jack—Uncle North juga ikut membantunya menyokong tubuh Elsen agar ia bisa berdiri. Elsen tersenyum sedikit padanya.

_Sudah bisa kulihat_

_Kehancuran disebabkan terlalu dekat dengan Mentari_

_Badai mengamuk_

_Melebihi apapun_

Si Rektor tua berjanggut panjang dengan potongan rambut cepak beruban itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak, "Uhm, maafkan saya, tapi bisakah kita mulai diskusi ini?" katanya takut-takut. Masalahnya Keluarga Arendelle adalah donator nomor satu bagi Universitas Oslo, ia tidak bisa bersikap layaknya Rektor kalau berhadapan dengannya. Biasanya Rektor ini diketahui sangat bengis pada mahasiswa-nya.

Kedua orangtua Elsen masih memburu napas mereka, menatap garang pada Jack dan Uncle North yang membantu Elsen untuk berdiri. Mereka menarik napas dalam-dalam dan merapikan baju mereka yang sebenarnya masih rapi-rapi saja. Kemudian mereka duduk.

Ibu Toothiana mengajukan selembar foto, foto Jack dan Elsen sedang berciuman di taman kemarin. Elsen _shock_ melihatnya. "Seorang mahasiswa kami—Hans Southern Island—yang mengambil foto ini. Dan ini foto kalian, 'kan?"

Jack membuka suaranya, "Kalau iya, memang kenapa?"

"Hubungan sesama jenis itu dosa, kalian tahu?"

"Dan?"

"Masuk neraka."

"Yang masuk neraka kami, kok, yang repot kalian?" Jack menjawab dengan nada menantang. Ayah Elsen nyaris melempar patung kepala Negara ke wajah anak itu kalau saja tangan istrinya tidak memeganginya—walau kuku sang Istri pun menancap dalam setelan jasnya dengan sebal. Kilat matanya benar-benar menunjukkan kebencian pada Jack.

"Masalahnya, kampus pun menetang hal ini, Jack."

"Tapi mereka saling mencintai, apa salahnya?" Uncle North ikut buka suara.

"Kepalamu mereka saling mencintai! Pria berpasangan dengan wanita itu sudah kodrat!" Sang Ayah buka suara.

"Tapi saya benar-benar mencintai anak anda." Jack berujar dengan nada mantap. Tak ada keraguan dalam iris biru langitnya.

Ayah Elsen naik darah. Segera ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mencekal kerah jaket Jack.

"JACK!" teriak Elsen dan Uncle North bersamaan.

'_BUGH!'_

Yah, Ayah Elsen memang suka main tangan. Jack pun menjadi sasarannya. Bisa kalian lihat senyum senang mengembang di wajah Ibu Elsen, senyum menyeramkan yang dibalut dengan lipstik merah darah. "Bocah Brengsek. Apa kau tahu bagaimana nasib kami kalau rekan-rekan kerja kami mendapati penerus perusahaan menjadi seorang yang menyimpang dan menjijikkan?"

"Saya tidak peduli. Elsen memang anak anda, tapi dia bukan pion untuk menumpuk kekayaan keluarga anda." Jack menatapnya dengan tatapan tak kalah emosi. Pria yang ia cintai adalah pria yang amat lembut dan membutuhkan kasih sayangnya, bukan sebuah robot untuk mengumpulkan kekayaan.

'_DUAK!'_

Dan satu tendangan mendarat di perut Jack. "Ahag!"

Pukulan lain siap menghajarnya bisa Uncle North tidak mencengkeram lengan Ayah Elsen dengan amat sangat keras dan menghasilkan bekas merah. Matanya menjadi setajam silet, Ayah Elen mundur.

Sang Rektor kembali berbicara—sungguh, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa walau ingin, "Dan dengan perintah dari Tuan Arendelle, kalian kami DO dan dilarang untuk bertemu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Badai yang mengamuk_

_Topan yang menemani_

_Sang bunga retak_

_Sang Mentari tercinta_

_Rusak_

_Semuanya hancur_

_Menjadi debu_

_Sang bunga menangis pilu_

_Sang Mentari berteriak pedih_

_Mereka tak bisa bersama._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kamu Jack Frost?"

Jack sedang sibuk mengatur mainan-mainan agar tertata rapi di rak toko Pamannya, Christmas Gift Shop. Toko milik Uncle North. Ia menengok dan mendapati seorang pemuda berparas rupawan dengan iris biru, bercak matahari samar dan rambut coklat-_strawberry_ pendek yang menggoda dengan sedikit cat putih di sebelah kanannya. Itu Alan Arendelle.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih." Kata Alan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Jack ikut mengulurkan tangannya—walau tidak mengerti, "Kau siapa?" mereka berjabat tangan.

"Adik Elsen. Namaku Alan dan aku ingin berterima kasih."

Jack mengambil lollipop yang dari tadi diemutnya, "Untuk?"

"Membuat Elsen kembali seperti dulu." Ia tersenyum. "Kakakku dulu priibadi yang ceria, _partner in crime_ nomor satuku dalam menjahili anak-anak lain, dan karena orangtua kami, mereka membuat Elsen jadi seperti robot. Melarangnya bergaul dengan orang lain, membuatnya belajar dan belajar hal-hal tak bermutu seperti saham dan bursa dan apalah namanya. Ia menjadi robot—menjadi pribadi lain dan bukan Kakakku. Namun kau datang, membuatnya kembali seperti semula. Aku senang."

Jack tersenyum, "Ia hanya butuh cinta."

"Dan kau memberinya cinta. Ah, rasanya aneh cowok bicara soal cinta seperti ini, ya?" Alan tergelak, "Ya, sudahlah. Ini titipan dari Elsen. Ia tidak bisa keluar rumah. Semuanya diawasi oleh Papa. Jadi aku bebas dan hanya aku yang bisa menyampaikan ini padamu." Ia menyerahkan selembar surat.

"_Thanks_."

"_You are very welcome_. Aku pegi dulu." Dan Alan pergi meningalkan toko itu, meninggalkan Jack sendirian di toko Pamannya yang belum buka itu. _Well_, setelah DO, dia hanya bisa membantu Uncle North di tokonya, 'kan? Ia memandangi kertas itu—kertas binder dengan ornamen salju, khas Elsen. Baru dua hari dan ia sudah merasa rindu sekali padanya. Dan selama sebulan ini, Jack yang jenius juga bisa bertransformasi menjadi orang tolol dengan cara lupa menanyakan _e-mail_ maupun nomor ponselnya.

Ia membuka kertas itu.

_+ 47__23 39 6__6 555_

_Itu nomorku. Kau bodoh lupa menanyakannya. _

_Oh, kau adalah Jack, mendakilah di pohon kacang dan temukanlah telur angsa emas dalam kastil raksasa._

_Jendela kedua dengan warna biru._

_Telur angsa emas menunggu Jack mengambilnya malam ini._

_Aku mencintaimu._

Dan Jack terbahak-bahak karenanya, "Aku mencintaimu juga, Elsen Bodoh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Miss me_?" sebuah kepala bersurai putih salju berantakan menyembul dari jendela kamar Elsen. Elsen tersenyum senang.

"_Fuck yeah, I miss you so badly,_ Frost." Dan ia pun menarik kerah Jack dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Pesanmu tolol! Ahahaha! Aku lebih tampan dari Jack dan kacang polongnya!"

"Yang tolol itu kau! Sudah tahu aku jarang bersosialisasi, mana aku sadar kalau aku belum pernah memberimu nomor ponselku, Idiot. Dan lagi jangan mengejek Jack dan Kacang Polong. Itu cerita kesukaan Alan waktu kecil." Elsen bersedekap.

"Wow, Alan punya selera yang unik. Dan dia tampan. Kalian terlalu mewarisi DNA yang bagus."

"Akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa kami lebih tampan darimu."

"Oh, maaf," Jack nyengir, "Ketampananku hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh Cupid dan Apollo, Tuan~"

Terserah, lah. Yang penting mereka bisa berpelukan, berciuman dan kembali bersama, dengan senyum merekah di wajah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Percayalah ini bukan kali pertama Jack babak belur sewaktu menyembulkan kepalanya ke jendela Elsen. Ia harus menghajar _bodyguard_ di bawah tanpa suara dan dengan bantuan Alan dan beberapa temannya (terima kasih pada Bunny yang jago berantem!) supaya ia bisa bertemu dengan Elsen.

Elsen pun hanya bisa menatapnya sedih dan mengompres dan mengobati luka Jack. Jack pun mengompres pipi Elsen yang selalu biru-merah.

Mereka harus saling menguatkan.

Karena kalau tidak, mereka akan lemah. Cinta mereka akan ikut melemah. Dan mereka akan berpisah selamanya. Mereka mencintai satu sama lain melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Dan mereka ingin cinta mereka abadi, tidak akan terhalangi oleh rintangan apapun—termasuk orangtua Elsen.

Dan emosi orangtua Elsen memuncak ketika mereka menghancurkan toko Uncle North dan membuat Jack terbaring di rumah sakit dan dirawat selama dua bulan penuh.

Elsen hanya bisa menangis seperti perempuan yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Badai datang_

_Menerjang_

_Menghempaskan segala_

_Tak kenal ampun_

_Datang pulalah salju_

_Sert__a embun beku_

_Sang benih menggigil_

_Tumbuh bunganya tercuil_

_Matahari pergi_

_Badai menghalangi_

_Ia kedinginan_

_Ia membeku tegap_

_Ia menangis nestapa_

_Es retak_

_Daun gugur_

_Mahkota mati_

_Semua hancur_

_Menunggu semi_

_Menunggu Matahari_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Tok!'_

Suara aneh terdengar di cuping telinga Elsen. Ia sedang sibuk membaca Percy Jackson The Series di kasurnya dengan wajah kuyu dan pipi merah. Sekali lagi dalam lima bulan ini, Ayahnya menamparnya dan memakinya habis-habisan.

Elsen sudah tak peduli. Ia sudah kebal. Pendirian Ayahnya tak bisa diganggu gugat—begitu pula dengan pendiriannya yang masih terus mengharapkan restu orangtuanya bahwa ia _berbeda._ Bahwa ia mencintai seorang lelaki. Bahwa ia amat sangat mencintai Jack Frost.

Ibunya hanya menatap dingin—tak akan pernah menatapnya sama seperti ia kanak-kanak dulu. Mata dingin, nanar, emosi tertahan yang berbahaya, mulut berbisa—_jijik padanya, sang Anak yang tak dianggap lagi._ Kontras dengan Sang Suami yang terus menerus memaksanya berubah, agar kembali menjadi Elsen yang _patuh, _robot kesayangannya yang bisa ia program seenaknya—menjadi _sosok sempurna_. Memakinya, menamparnya, menceramahinya—membuatnya mengerti bahwa ia adaalah sampah keluarga apabila ia tidak berubah.

Hanya Alan.

Hanya Alan yang berbeda—ia menerimanya. Ia selalu menepuk punggung Kakak laki-laki semata wayangnya ini, dan membelanya, membuat pipi bersemunya merah karena tamparan juga diarahkan pada pipi sang Adik. Wajah Alan juga memerah—namun tak pernah semerah milik Elsen. Tapi Elsen tak mau melihat adiknya tersakiti, jadilah ia bersusah payah menjadi kuat dan tahan dengan segala perbuatan Ayahnya.

'_Tok!'_

Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Itu suara dari jendela kamarnya. Ia meletakkan novel tersebut dan segera melihat ke arah jendela dan terbelalak gembiralah matanya, "Jack!" ia melompat dari kasur dan menuju ke jendela, membukanya dan menatap Jack lekat-lekat dengan binar cemerlang di iris birunya.

"Halo, Pangeran Tampan. Belum tidur?" Jack Frost sedang bertengger di sebuah dahan pohon maple berselimut salju pada rantingnya yang letaknya paling dekat dengan jendela kamar Elsen. Wajahnya masih biru-biru dan kepalanya diperban.

Elsen menggeleng, "Aku ingin menyelesaikan membaca. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

"Oh, ayolah, kita hanya tidak bertemu selama dua-tiga bulan." Elsen terkekeh.

Jack memandangnya sambil tersenyum hampa. Tangannya yang putih pucat terjulur dan mengelus surai perak platinum pemuda berkacamata itu lembut. Elsen suka saat Jack mengelus kepalanya—entah kenapa. Itu membuatnya terasa nyaman.

Pandangannya kemudian terpaku pada warna merah di pipi putih Elsen, "Lagi?" ia menyentuh pipi itu. Sang Pemilik Pipi hanya mengernyit kesakitan.

Elsen mengangguk, "_Well_, apa yang kau harapkan? Pelukan dan kasih sayang serta restu?" ia tergelak.

"Ya." Jack menjawab singkat dengan raut serius. Ia terlalu mencintai Elsen. Pemuda itu terlalu berharga baginya. Melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini membuatnya kesal. Kenapa ia tak berada di sisinya saat ia membutuhkan pertolongannya? Ia membutuhkannya—Jack tak bisa ada di sana.

Pemuda dengan bercak matahari itu menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap sedih Jack, "Aku ingin bersamamu… Aku tak ingin ada di sini." Ia memegang tangan Jack yang berada di pipinya.

"Aku juga. Sehingga aku bisa melindungimu—pasang badan untukmu kelihatannya keren. Kau tidak bisa memukul orang, sih." Jack mencoba bercanda—dan berhasil. Elsen menghilangkan ekspresi sedihnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Maaf saja, calon penerus keluarga tidak pernah diajarkan untuk berkelahi, Tuan. Oh, bagaimana Uncle North? Dan tokonya?"

Jack nyengir. Cengiran yang sangat dirindukan Elsen. Pasalnya wajah mereka pasca lima bulan ini selalu serius, tertawa dan tersenyum seperlunya, itupun supaya satu sama lain tidak khawatir berlebihan. Melihat Jack nyengir seperti kala pertama ia bersama benar-benar melegakan hati. Pemuda berambut putih salju itu melompat dari dahan pohon maple tersebut dan masuk ke dalam kamar Elsen, "Kau meremehkan pria tua itu. Ayahmu hanya menghancurkan satu tokonya di Oslo, ia tidak tahu kalau kami juga punya cabang di berbagai kota dan negara. Hahahah! Bahkan kolega-koleganya semakin banyak. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Elsen~" hiburnya.

Elsen tersenyum.

"Hm… Ah, hey, Elsen."

"Ya?"

Jack mencium bibirnya lembut, "Kau—dan aku, suatu saat nanti, pasti, akan bebas. Percayalah. Kita akan bersama seterusnya."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Ya, aku tahu."

Dan sekali lagi mereka berciuman.

"Aku pulang dulu. Kompres pipimu dengan es. Aku sebal melihatnya."

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Hm. Kau juga, tidur yang nyenyak. Jangan bercinta dengan buku terlalu banyak."

"Hah, _you bet_."

Dan Jack keluar dari kamar Elsen. Kembali ke dahan pohon dan kemudian menuruninya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elsen tidak bisa tidur malam itu—pun melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Kali ini Rick Riordan tidak bisa membuat seorang Elsen yang gemar dengan fantasi dan petualangan tergerak. Ia kepikiran oleh sesuatu.

Sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang menggerogoti otaknya.

Ia ingin bebas.

Bersama Jack.

Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan menuju lemarinya yang berkaca besar. Ia menatap pantulannya di sana; rambut dengan poni panjang berwarna platinum, mata lelah berwarna biru es, bibir pucat tak lagi merah, tubuhnya yang ramping namun semakin kurus.

Ia terlihat menyedihkan. Ditambah dengan cap tangan yang masih merah di pipinya.

Elsen menyalakan lampunya, seraya melihat kamarnya yang luas dan biru-putih dan berornamen salju-salju putih. Rapi, besar, wangi, tertata dengan baik. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik sesuatu dari kolong ranjangnya, menarik sebuah tas punggung besar dan membukanya. Ia mengambil semua novel dan literatur favoritnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggung itu dan beberapa potong pakaian.

Kemudian berlanjut dengan mengambil gel rambut, ia memintanya dari Alan yang _style_-nya lebih baik dari Elsen tentu saja, menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa hingga tertata seadanya namun terlihat cukup bagus. Elsen mengambil selembar kertas kosong dan duduk di atas kursinya dan mulai menulis—tidak, ia berhenti sesaat, beberapa jam, tepatnya—sampai ia benar-benar menulis sesuatu di kertas itu di meja belajarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku adalah bunga ini_

_Nyaris hancur_

_Dan kalian badai_

_Menghancurkanku_

_Aku ingin bersama Sang Mentari_

_Kalian menghalangi_

_Aku pergi_

_Tak kembali_

_Untuk bersama Mentari_

_Tak akan mengemis kasihan_

_Dari seorang badai dan seorang topan  
_

_Aku bunga kuat_

_Akan kubuktikan_

_Bunga kuat ini akan terbang_

_Menuju kesempurnaan_

_Bersama Mentari di angkasa_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puisi dalam kedok surat. Semoga mereka semua mengerti. Elsen sudah muak. Ia ingin bebas. Dilipatnya kertas itu menjadi sebuah pesawat terbang kertas.

Sekali lagi ia mematut diri di depan kaca. Berjam-jam ia berusaha mengungkapkan isi hatinya dalam balutan bait-bait puisi—membuatnya mudah dimengerti, agar semudah mengerjakan soal anak TK oleh kedua orangtua Elsen.

Rambutnya kini ditarik ke belakang, rapi di bagian atas, berantakan pada sisanya. Lumayan cocok—tidak, ini sangat cocok. Bahkan Elsen nyaris jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri. Mata birunya sudah kembali mendapat binar senang. Bibirnya tak lagi pucat. Rautnya nampak yakin. Kukunya bahkan ia beri _nail-sticker_ bergambar tengkorak berwarna kelabu.

Ia menggaet tas punggungnya yang besar, menyampirkannya ke bahunya yang bidang.

Elsen mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, seraya menekan tombol-tombol, menempelkannya di telinga dan mendengar nada tunggu.

_/"Elsen?"/_ terdengar suara Jack dari seberang telepon.

Elsen tersenyum, "Bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku akan melompat dari jendela, nih!" suaranya terdengar riang.

_/"Ap—Oke, jangan bertindak gegabah, oke?! Aku akan ada di sana dalam—"/_

"Limabelas menit. Oke_, bye_!"

_/"Elsen, tung—"/_

Dan sambungan terputus.

Elsen berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela. Dibukanya jendela kamarnya; memandang pemandangan di depannya. Langit masih berwarna biru-ungu, subuh. Sebnetar lagi fajar menyingsing.

Ia berpaling, sekali lagi menghadap kamarnya, "Selamat tinggal." Katanya. Pemuda itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam, seakan itu akan menjadi hirupan napas terakhirnya, "Aku akan bebas."

Jam dinding berdetik, menunjukkan pukul 05.45. Ia mengambil lampu tidur yang berada di sampingnya, menimangnya sebentar dan kemudian—

'_PRANG!'_

Suara kaca dipecah.

Dan keluarga Arendelle adalah orang-orang dengan pendengaran sensitif. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat mereka semua berkumpul di kamar Elsen.

'_BRAK!'_

Suara pintu didobrak—menampakkan Sang Ayah dan Ibu serta Alan dan Weselton dalam balutan baju tidur mereka.

Sang Ayah menatapnya berang, "Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Papa, Mama, Alan, Pak Weselton, aku... pergi dulu, ya?"

"Kamu ini bicara apa, Nak?" sang Ibu panik.

"Aku ingin pergi, aku ingin bebas, bersama Matahariku."

"Jangan ngawur! Alan, bicaralah sesuatu pada Kakakmu! Ia sudah mulai tidak waras!"

Elsen menatap adik laki-laki semata wayangnya, Alan tersenyum padanya saat itu, "Pergilah." Katanya singkat.

Sang Kakak membalas senyuman Adiknya, "Terima kasih."

"Alan, apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"Elsen ingin bebas, apa itu salah? Lagian kalian bilang, bicaralah padanya, itu jawabanku." Alan menjawab Ayahnya dengan santai. Ia nyengir jahil, membuat kedua orangtuanya makin berang.

Tangan Elsen menimang pesawat kertas itu sebelum menerbangkannya. Pesawat itu ditangkap oleh sang Ibu. "Bacalah. Alan, semuanya, aku pergi dulu, ya?"

"Jangan lupakan aku, lho, Kak!"

"Tak akan!" Elsen tersenyum lebar.

Matahari mulai terbit, membuat sosok Elsen yang berdiri membelakangi matahari menjadi gelap, namun kedua orangtuanya masih bisa melihat binar senang di kedua iris biru Elsen yang berkilat-kilat.

"Selamat tinggal."

"APA KAU GILA? AKU—KELUARGA ARENDELLE, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENERIMAMU! KUBUANG KAU! DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI."

"Terima kasih sekali. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot kalau begitu. Terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini, Tuan dan Nyonya Arendelle."

"KAU SERIUS, NAK? ANAKKU—KAU!"

"Kau tak pernah menganggapku anak, kan, Nyonya? Kalian—hanya menjadikanku pion kalian. Aku muak. Aku ingin lepas dari kalian. Aku ingin bebas." Elsen menjawab, "Dan Jack adalah Matahariku yang akan membebaskanku."

"BOCAH BERANDAL ITU—AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH—"

"Memaafkan kami? Kami tidak peduli. Asalkan kami bisa bersama, semua tidak penting."

Dan kemudian Elsen melompat keluar dari jendela.

"ELSEN!"

Hanya itu hal terakhir yang bisa didengar oleh Elsen sebelum menghilang, dijemput sang Mentari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak apa-apa begini?" Jack Frost sudah menunggu di bawah dengan helm biru dan Ninja biru-putihnya. Jaket tebal dan syalnya tertutupi salju tipis.

Elsen tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Ini pilihanku. Jadi, kau jadi melamarku tidak? Ah, berhubung restu dari mereka tidak penting, sudahlah."

"Kau... berubah. Kau sudah bebas." Jack berkomentar sambil melayangkan senyum. Ia menyodorkan helm berwarna putih ke hadapan Elsen.

"Semua berkatmu, Jack Frost. Jadi sekarang? Kita mau ke mana? Ke tempat Uncle North?" Elsen mengambil helm itu, memasangnya dan segera naik ke boncengan Jack.

"_Yup! And by the way, I love your style_!"

"Ahahaha, _thanks_! _I also love this! I'm just—feeling I'm free_." Ia memeluk pinggang Jack.

Jack mulai menyalakan motornya, "Pegangan erat-erat—aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih bebas setelah ini!"

"Oke, sekarang aku suka kebut-kebutan! Biarkan aku merasakan angin kebebasan, Jack Frost!"

"Dengan senang hati, Pangeranku!" dan Jack tancap gas. Mereka tertawa senang bersama. "Dan untuk masalah lamaran, anggap saja kita sudah melaluinya. Sekarang kita hanya perlu memikirkan soal pernikahan. Di Norwegia, pernikahan sesama jenis belum diterima, jadi kau mau pilih mana? Spanyol? Belanda? Belgia? Personally_, I wanna do our wedding in Spain._"

"_Spain sounds good_~"

"Dan aku akan resmi menikahimu saat aku berusia duapuluh tahun dan menjadikanmu Elsen Frost. Tunggu saja." Jack tersenyum usil.

Elsen melongo, "_Wait_, bukannya kita seumuran?"

"Huh? _Whattaya mean_?" Jack keheranan.

"Umur kita sama, 'kan? Duapuluh satu?"

"Aku delapanbelas tahun ini."

"_WHAT_? Aku akan menikahi seorang bocah?! Bahkan umurnya sama dengan Alan! Jadi kau benar-benar jenius? Murid akselerasi?" Elsen terkejut bukan main.

"Iya, aku lulus SMA saat berusia enambelas. Ini tahun terakhir untuk dapat gelar Ph.D di universitas. Kau tidak tahu? Walau kita sudah lama bersama?"

"MANA KUTAHU! AAAARRGGHH! Padahal aku tidak suka yang di bawah umur!"

"Sayangnya penolakan sudah terlambat, Tuan. Lagipula kua tidak akan bisa kabur dariku; hatimu sudah terambil olehku, 'kan?" Jack tersenyum lebar, membuat Elsen senewen.

"_Well_, memang iya aku sudah terlanjur cinta terlalu dalam denganmu! Makanya cepat berumur duapuluh dan ayo menikah! Aku ingin segera mendapat anak!" Elsen berang. Ia meninju pundak Jack pelan.

Jack tertawa keras, "_Wow, simmer down_! Kita tidak bisa punya anak semudah itu karena sama-sama lelaki, ingat?"

"Apa gunanya ada adopsi, Tuan? Ahaha!"

"Kau benar! Kita akan memilih seorang anak dan kita akan menamainya Snow karena kita sama-sama suka salju dan musim dingin, bagaimana?"

Elsen tersenyum. Ia benar-benar suka ketika Jack mengatakan kata 'kita', "Atau Winter! Tapi Snow juga bagus!"

Dan mereka berakhir berargumen tentang siapa yang dipanggil 'Papa' dan 'Daddy', namun tetap saja berakhir dengan tawa bahagia dan ciuman menghangatkan ketika mereka sampai di rumah Uncle North dengan teman-teman karib Jack yang menyambut mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Enam Tahun Kemudian~**_

"Haahh… Aku deg-degan." Ujar seorang pria dengan raut cemas. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya ke lengannya.

Pria di sampingnya tersenyum, "Oh, ayolah. Kau duapuluh empat tahun dan masih deg-degan untuk seperti ini? Ini lebih mudah daripada ski _extreme_ yang kau lakukan tiap tahun di Trysil~"

"Mudah bagimu ntuk bicara! Kau, 'kan, _expert_ untuk _ice-skating_. Aku_ expert_ dalam ski, menggaet wanita serta lelaki, dan mencuri hatimu," balasnya sambil melirik pedas pada sang lawan bicara.

"_Okay, okay, fine. And thanks for stealing my love until now, My Beloved One_~ Ayolah, ini hanya meluncur di atas es. Beda sedikit dengan ski, 'kan?"

"Banyak! Lagipula apa-apaan pasangan _ice-skating_mu harus cedera dan membuat_ku_ menggantikannya?"

"Kau takut? Kau? Jack Frost? Takut? _You're not my hubby, aren't you_?"

"_I am not afraid_, Mister Frost, _my Beloved One,_ _my True Love, my All in All. It's just—this is not my area, like, seriously_?! _Me with ice-skating_? _Big NO for you_." Ia mengibaskan tangannya, ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"_We've been practicing for a whole month, so no need to worry. Follow my instruction_." Pria itu menggenggam tangan belahan jiwanya, Jack Frost. Itulah Elsen Frost—ya, Frost. Mereka sudah menikah, dengan cincin platinum dengan ukiran salju di bagian dalam cincin itu. Sebentar lagi ulangtahun pernikahan mereka yang keempat akan berlangsung, jadi sekalian saja Elsen mengganti marganya menjadi Frost, 'kan?

Jack menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Elsen. Ia tersenyum, "Aaah, iya, iya... Pokoknya setelah perlombaan ini selesai, aku akan segera memeluk Alan, Kristenn dan Snow~ Aku kangen anak kita~"

Elsen terkekeh geli, "Ayolah, kau baru berpisah dengannya selama tiga jam!"

"Terserah! Pokoknya aku mau gendong dan cium anak kita!"

"Iya, iya~ Nanti setelah keluar, jangan lupa tersenyum dan memberi hormat dan melambai, oke?"

"_Aye, aye, Captain_~" Jack memberi hormat layaknya tentara. Elsen tersenyum dan segera menggaet tangannya.

"Ayo!"

Dan mereka keluar dari ruang ganti. Disambut oleh hiruk pikuk dan tepuk tangan serta sorakan luar biasa dari para penonton. Di bangku tengah, kau bisa melihat Alan dan tunangannya, Kristenn sedang memangku anak adopsi mereka—yang diberi nama Snow Frost. Anak itu laki-laki dengan bola mata biru langit, sama seperti Jack dan berumur dua tahun. Mereka mengadopsinya dari sebuah panti asuhan di Perancis dua tahun yang lalu. Pemilik panti asuhan tersebut mengatakan menemukannya di depan pintu; tidak ada nama, tidak ada makanan, kondisi tidak terurus, menangis meraung-raung. Kemungkinan dibuang oleh keluarganya entah karena alasan apa. Itu cukup untuk membuat Jack dan Elsen yang waktu itu berada di Perancis untuk liburan mengadopsinya, 'kan? Toh mereka memang ingin mempunyai anak sedari dulu.

Kini mereka hidup bahagia. Tidak terkekang apapun.

Elsen menjadi seorang _figure skating_ yang memenangkan banyak lomba di berbagai kompetisi dan Jack menjadi Dokter Anak yang sukses di Amerika.

Hidup damai dan tenang di Amerika, bersama keluarga kecil bahagianya, Alan dan Kristenn mendukungnya, anak mereka ada di sana untuk mereka. Keluarga Jack yang terbuka pada mereka. Kedua orang itu bahagia.

Mereka tersenyum.

Kemudian melambai dan memberi hormat.

Dan kemudian mereka meluncur di atas es bersama dengan gerakan indah, cepat dan gemulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

_**FINALLY DONE WITH THIS SHIT OMG**_**. **Gileeee, _words_nya... gue terlalu berlebihan **#dor #gitunyadardirikek** Semoga para _reader_ puas dengan ini **#amin** soalnya **saya sendiri puas. **** Beneran. **Saya merasa 'Wah, keren banget gue ngetik beginian! _Challenge_ buat diri sendiri berhasil... Gue cinta banget sama _fanfic _gue yang ini...' Walo pertamanya sempat tidak sreg dengan kurangnya konflik di sini walau ini _chapter _puncak, soalnya ntar deskirpnya makin bejibun. Kasian yang baca... **:'(** Dan **maaf **kalo banyak _poem_ kampret bikinan saya di sini**. ROFL** saya doyan bikin _poem_ soalnya~ **XD** Aaah, pokoknya **makasih banget** buat **Haye** udah bikin ini~ **#peyok** DAN LO HARUS REVIEW HEBOH BUAT INI! AHAHAHA! **#dikeplak**

**Mohon maaf **bila kalian menemukan typo aduhay, Elsen yang ga cowok" banget (tapi menurut gue pribadi udah. Soalnya karakter dia mirip temen cowok gue **#ngek**), Jack yang kurang tengil, plothole asolole, cerita abal dan lain". **#bow**

**Akhir kata, **_**mind to review my fanfic, Guys**_**? :D**


End file.
